The History of the Past
by MissArabellaSmith
Summary: Just about Captain Jack Sparrow and his childhood friends but when they have grown up. 1st upload so please dont be harsh


Pirates of the Caribbean-Story One

The History of the Past  By Hannah Walmsley

Chapter One:

The remaining crew of the " Black Pearl" made port in Tortuga. Barbossa was first to step on land and the others followed. The whole crew was depressed because the loyal yet crazy captain, Jack Sparrow, was dead.

Elizabeth Swann, the governer's daughter, stepped from the boat after her fiancé, Will Turner, " I saw you kiss Jack. Why?" Will sounded as if he would burst into tears.

" **I did it to save us. I still love you Will. Kissing Jack was the only way to save our lives" Elizabeth responded in a definite tone.**

" **Don't look so gloomy everyone! You've got me as a captain now1" Barbossa called to the crew. They all looked at him, as if to say, " Do we care/ You're never going to make a better captain than Jack!"**

**Through the fog and mist came a woman, round about the same age as Jack, who was fairly tall, auburn locks which bobbed up and down when she walked or ran and she was wearing a grubby apron and a very worn dress, " Mr. Gibbs! What is the news of Jack?" the girl spoke with a hint a sorrow in her voice.**

" **He is dead" Elizabeth said, with a quaver of sadness in her voice.**

" **Who was asking you?" the woman said eyeing Elizabeth up and down like dirt.**

" **Arabella, this is Miss Elizabeth Swann." Mr Gibbs said coughing as he said it.**

" **Oh sorry miss. Please accept my apologies as I did not know." Arabellla said curtsying as she said it.**

" **No problem Miss…" Elizabeth said uncertainly.**

" **Call me Arabella." Arabella said smiling at Elizabeth but then four other outlines of humans came running after Arabella.**

Chapter Two: 

"**Arabella, we were wondering where you were!" the tallest shadow said which appeared to be a fine man, around the same age as Jack and Arabella.**

"Oh, Fitzy!" Arabella said as she blushed a deep shade of magenta, " You do amuse!" Mr. Gibbs coughed and Arabella turned round, " Oh, Sorry! This everyone" pointing to The Tall man, "Is Fitzwilliam .P. Dalton the third or Fitz or Fitzy, like Jack used to call him…" Arabella drifted off and cried silently as the others watched, "But anyway, where are the others?" Arabella asked.

"**They are coming, anyway aren't you going to introduce these fine looking people to me?" Fitzy asked**

"**Oh yes!" Arabella announced, "This" pointing to Elizabeth, " Is Miss Elizabeth Swann, The governor's daughter from Port Royal." Arabella next pointed to Will, "This is William Turner, Elizabeth's fiancé." Arabella pointed to Mr. Gibbs, "This, of course, is Mr. Gibbs" and Arabella waved her fingers around the remaining people, " This is the remaining crew of **_**The Black Pearl**_** " As Arabella finished that very sentence the other 3 shadows the group had seen earlier appeared, "Ah!" Fizty announced, quite loudly so the whole of the people surrounding him jumped out of their skin, " Here they are! Elizabeth, Will, Mr. Gibbs and the remaining crew of Jack's departed ship, I give you Tumen, Jean and Constance!" and as they appeared there stood 2 fine men, about 3 years younger than Fitz and Arabella, and a young woman round about the same age as Tumen and Jean.**

"**Very happy to meet your acquaintances" Elizabeth replied as she and the others bowed and curtsied.**

"**I heard the news about Jack Sparrow… Sorry Captain Jack Sparrow and thought you might want our help seen as we have known him since we were 13 and Fitzy and Arabella were 15 so you might want us to help you in your quest to get him back from the wicked Davy Jones!" Tumen said confidently but just then Arabella dropped to her knees and broke into tears**

"**He was always there for me but he left me, he left me here, to work again in my father's pub until my dying day, unless I find a suitor that ask for my hand in marriage!" and with that Arabella ran back to the **_**Faithful Bride **_**with her hands covering her face while the others stood there and watched as memories of Captain Jack Sparrow flooded back into the minds of the crowd.**

Chapter 3:

**Nightfall approached and Elizabeth, Will, Mr. Gibbs and everyone else made their way up to the **_**Faithful Bride **_**to stay for the night, "Mr. Gibbs and the remaining crew will sleep on the 1****st**** floor, Will and Elizabeth will sleep near Arabella and us lot, Savvy?" Fitzy asked**

"**Aye!" Mr. Gibbs exclaimed and the others followed in his path.**

"**Yes but may I go and see Arabella? I think she needs comforting. A loss of a childhood friend can be disturbing and upsetting." Elizabeth proclaimed.**

"**Yes but make sure she doesn't hurt you, when in a mood like this she likes to take it out on other people. Just a tip you need to know!" Fitzy warned Elizabeth as she made her way up to Arabella's room. Elizabeth could hear a voice singing an old song that sound familiar yet so new,**

"…She died of a fever  
and so one could save her  
and that was the end of sweet Molly Malone  
now her ghost wheels her barrow through the streets broad and narrow  
singing cockles and mussels alive alive oh.

**Alive alive oh**

**Alive alive ohh**

**Crying cockles and mussels alive alive oh."**

**Elizabeth opened the door to see Arabella sat in a rocking chair, her face lying on an arm crying softly by a window,**

"**Arabella, you must feel tired. Come lie down." Elizabeth suggested**

" **NO!!!!" You could tell Arabella was drunk, as she was stumbling and had a slur to her voice when she spoke, "He left me, sleeping won't bring him back from Davy Jones Locker will it?" Arabella stood up and dropped to the ground, " He said he was never gonna leave my side, and look what he did to me! He left me, like this, like one of those women he had after me!" Arabella got up and fell on the bed **

"**You know Anamaria?" Elizabeth asked, uncertain why she knew about Jack and his ways with women.**

"**Well of course I know her! She's my sister, Older of course. I never knew until I got a letter of her saying I was her long lost baby sister." Arabella looked up and smiled and then fainted.**

**Chapter 4:**

Elizabeth finished tucking Arabella in bed when the door opened to show Fitzy's shadow covering the doorway, "Shh! I just got her off to sleep." Elizabeth whispered as quietly as she could.

"**Okay, just hurry up! We have devised a plan that we will tell Bell in the morning" Fitzy replied in the same tone as Elizabeth did to him. Elizabeth silently got up and shut the door behind her, "What exactly is the plan?" Elizabeth asked Fitzy as they made their way down to the bar.**

"The plan is to get ALL of our defeated enemies we have met and conquered them!" Fitzy said triumphantly, "Your fiancé came up with the idea and we all agreed that it was settled and that we would set out in the early hours of the morning to catch up with Captain Torrents!" Elizabeth suddenly went as white as a ghost. "Captain Torrents?" she echoed, "Captain Torrents? Isn't he the one Davy Jones set a curse upon to carry a storm over his head and when he was angry it got worse?" Elizabeth asked. "Yes the crew of the _Barnacle _met him when trying to find the sword of Cortse, unfortunately his crew marooned him on a island away from settlements." Fizty replied as they reached the table where everyone was gathered around. 

"**What were you two talking about?" Will asked uncertainly.**

"**We were talking of the plan that you came up with, Will!" Elizabeth replied happily.**

"**We set sail in early hours of the morning!" Barbossa exclaimed, hitting the table so hard it nearly broke in half, "that way we can catch up with Torrents sooner than he expects, savvy?" the room was filled with agreements.**

"**But how are we gonna find Torrents without a mode of transport?" Gibbs mentioned and the group sat down, disappointed that they were never going to see Jack Sparrow ever again.**

"**Hang on!" a voice rang through the silent room as the heads turned towards Arabella who was holding onto the doorframe, "We can use the **_**Barnacle**_**! She's still in good shape. Maybe needs repairing here and there but she comes after the Pearl being the fastest ship in the Caribbean! We can catch up to Torrents no matter what!" and once again the room was filled full of laughter and joy, as the new crew of the **_**Barnacle, **_**joined with the old crew, got ready to face the evilest captain to sail the seven seas. Captain Torrents.**

**Chapter 5:**

**The following day came as the new crew of the **_**Barnacle **_**met on a cold morning to board the ship. Everyone was her except Arabella, "Wait up for me guys!" Arabella shouted making everyone jump. Making sure they had the right equipment and gear the head off, "Not everyone knows who Torrents is and why he was cursed in the first place" Jean spoke, "We met him, as in Fitzy, Arabella, Tumen, Constance, Jack and I, when we were young and agile to move out off danger." Everyone became interested in Jean's story of the past and so moved in to listen, except from Arabella who was humming to herself.**

"**Arabella why don't you come and listen to the story?" Will shouted over to her as Arabella turned her head and shook it clearly stating she didn't want to her the story or be part or the group's fiasco.**

"**The **_**Barnacle **_**was a small boat when we were on it" Jean continued, "We battled the Sirens, well, we didn't exactly it was more of Jack saving us more than us saving Jack." Tumen continued, "We battled Left-Footed Louis, whom Constance scared across the face, as she was under a curse put on her by Tia Dalma, to make her into a cat, but we reached Tia Dalma's hut to reverse the spell!" Tumen announced proudly.**

"**Erm guys…?" Arabella spoke with a quaver of fear in her voice, "I think we have caught up with Torrents!" Everyone turned round to see a big black cloud covering the sky as thunder and lightning started to hit the water and the many islands surrounding them.**

**Chapter 6:**

Everyone tried to grab something to hold on to but it didn't work as the ship tossed and turned like a twig flowing down a wild river, "Everyone try and steady the boat while we try to get to port safely!" Tumen shouted to calm everyone down as well as trying to get to port.

"We can't!" Gibbs shouted over the roar of the waves crashing down on to the _Barnacle_, "The wind is too powerful for us to hold on to anything!" he shouted as they were getting nearer the eye of the storm but sailing quite quickly to the docks.

"We can!" Arabella shouted, "Look at the storm! It is getting better as I speak!" and she was right too! The clouds were parting and the sun shone through making the sky seem so eerie yet so heart-warming to see the sun out from behind the clouds.

"At last! We can see the sun!" Constance shouted with delight, "Torrents must have become happy and the sun has come out!" everyone celebrated with delight and happiness except Arabella who was just stood there, as if petrified by what just happened.

"I have to do this myself!" Arabella whispered, so that only Arabella could hear it but then she said it louder, "I have to do this myself!"

"But you can't!" Fitzy announced, running over to her side, "It's not your fault if Jack is dead, is it?" he asked her.

"Yes it is! I should have been with him every step of the way in his life!" Arabella screamed and stormed of the ship.

"She has been through a lot, Fitz!" Elizabeth shouted at him, "And so have I!" and Elizabeth ran off to find Arabella.

"Women" Barbossa suggested and Constance ran off to find the others.

"Obviously, I don't think she liked that, Barbossa" Will told him trying not to laugh at the expression on his face.

Everyone got off the _Barnacle_, "Why don't we all split up?" Will suggested, "Some of us go and find Arabella, Elizabeth and Constance, while the others go and find Torrents and try to get him to our side of the team!" Everyone thought this was a good idea and they all split up, Fitzy, Will and Barbossa tried to find Captain Torrents while Jean, Tumen and Gibbs search for Elizabeth, Arabella and Constance. Everyone HATED that day from then on as it started to rain but this time like a monsoon. It rained and rained for hours on end. Will, Fitz and Barbossa made their way to the cavern where Torrents was situated, they knew because they could hear thunder rattle through the cavern, "Where be Jack Sparrow?!" He asked himself angrily as Fitz and Barbossa pushed Will forward, shaking as he took baby steps forward.

"Ermm……. Excuse me, kind sir?" Will mumbled as Torrents whirled round.

"Aye?!" he replied, his voice echoed through out the cavern. He smelt of the sea and he limped as if he was carrying something within his worn boots, "Ye called my name son? What is it ye want with me, an old sea dog wanting to see his old enemy Jack Sparrow?" Torrents limped forward and sat down on a rock.

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow! And he is dead, if you really wanted to know. He got eaten by Davy Jones's terrible beast, the Kraken!" Will told him as Torrents slowly stood up and said.

"Have you come for me to join you in rescuing Jack back from Davy Jones's Locker?"

"Yes we have, Torrents!" Fitzy called from the entrance of the cave, followed by Barbossa and the others.

"Hang on!" Torrents exclaimed, "Haven't we met before?"

"Yes we have" Arabella strode, "Remember, the crew of the _Barnacle_? We came here to find the throne room of Stone-Eyed Sam? That was us and, my, haven't we grown?" Arabella smirked and walked over to Torrents slyly and told him, "So are you going to join or stand there, being as much us as a chocolate fire guard?"

Torrents stood up and walked around for a few minutes and shouted.

"I will join you and your mates here in you little quest to get ol' Jack back from his watery grave!" and so with that I end my 1st novel of Arabella and her friends quest to get the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow back from Davy Jones's clutch.

_The End._


End file.
